


Here Comes the Rain Again

by VenusStarlights



Series: The Digital Drama Chronicles [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusStarlights/pseuds/VenusStarlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between episodes 3 & 4 of Digital Drama Island. A trip to the dark world brings in a possible rekindling romance between two Total Drama Veterans, the awakening of Canadian Digidestined and the beginning of something new for some of the Total Drama alumnis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 of 4

This was originally in script form but I decided to change this story to be in well, story mode since this wasn't my competition based story of this Digital Drama Chronicles series. In this series, it'll mainly have characters from the fandoms of Total Drama and Digimon, unlike in the competition based story where it has more fandoms then what I mentioned. 

In this story, although, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, Matt, Sora and Davis make cameos, it's basically about the Ken, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette and Geoff's trip to the Dark World which rekindles a lost romance and begins the line of Canadian Digidestined starting with Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff and DJ. I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Total Drama nor any of the characters in this fandom. They all belong to their respective owners. R/R and enjoy!!

Here Comes the Rain Again 

PART I

Ken Ichijouji was looking around his hotel room he shares with his team mates the Phoenix Redeemers. He had the immense feeling as if he needed to get a breath of fresh air, considering it necessary after the three challenges that have happened so far in this competition. He prepared to walk out of the hotel room. This caught the attention of both his Digimon partner Wormmon and Takeru “TK” Takaishi.

“Ken!” Wormmon called out. 

“Ken,” TK asked, “where are you going?”

“I'm just heading out for a walk.” Ken answered.

“You do know that it can't be out of the hotel limits, right?” Heather retorted.

“Of course I know.” Ken rolled his eyes at Heather, knowing how skeptic she was acting.

“I will go with you Ken.” Wormmon said. 

“Exactly what I had in mind, friend.” Ken replied as his Digimon friend crawled next to him.

“Okay, be careful.” TK told his friend.

“And hurry back! I hear on the Weather it's going to be raining!” Patamon advised. 

“Okay. I'll let you guys know if I need anything.” Ken nodded. 

Ken and Wormmon leave the hotel room and head over to take a walk. 

At the hotel Radical Superstars room, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida both noticed as Bridgette and Geoff are preparing to leave the room.

“Hey. Where are you two going?” Yolei asked the duo.

“Yeah. Don't you know it's supposed to rain today?” Cody added.

“Of course we know that, Cody.” Bridgette nodded.

“Relax dude and dudette,” Geoff assured them, “we're just going for a walk before it can rain on us.” 

“Oh!!” both Yolei and Cody replied in unison.

“In that case,” Hawkmon said, “I advise you two to be careful.”

“Yeah!” Armadillomon added, “You'll never know what kind of creatures will be out there!”

“Like we don't know!” Bridgette smiled at the two Digimon, “We've competed on Total Drama before in the forest, so we should know what to expect in the woods.”

“Oh yeah.” Hawkmon scratched his head.

“Almost forgot about that.” Armadillomon glared at Hawkmon.

“It's not like they can't handle themselves, Hawkmon.” Yolei smiled at her Digimon.

“We'll be back soon.” Bridgette announced.

“Hoping before the storm comes.” Geoff added. 

“Okay. Be careful.” Cody advised.

Bridgette and Geoff leave the hotel room to go for their walk. 

Back at the Phoenix Redeemers' Hotel Room, Kari Kamiya and her Digimon partner Gatomon walked over to TK as Kari was appearing to be worried.

“Where did Ken go off to, TK?” Kari asked.

“He said he was going to go for a walk.” TK answered.

“But it's going to rain real soon.” Gatomon said as her ears drooped.

“He said he is going to come back before it started raining.” Patamon floated up in the air. 

“Something's wrong, is there Kari?” TK looked over at Kari in worry. 

“I hate to say it, but I feel like something bad is about to happen.” Kari replied in dread.

“And you think that Ken might be caught in the thick of it?!” TK gulped.

“Why on Earth would you even think that?!” Gwen exclaimed.

“Kari is good at feeling darkness even though she has the crest of Light.” TK said.

“We should go find him then.” Trent suggested.

“Whoa there! I think we're jumping the gun here!” Matt Ishida exclaimed. 

“How come?” Gwen asked, “What if they're right?” 

“I will go and look for Ken in case something happens to him.” Trent raised his hand. 

“That's a good idea, Trent.” Kari smiled and nodded.

“And we'll come with you!” TK added. 

“Um, good idea with you two, but I already had someone in mind to walk with.” Trent nodded.

“You did?” Kari asked.

“Who?” TK asked.

“Gwen!”

Gwen was surprised by this, “Me?! Why?”

“Well, maybe it's because I want to catch up with you and see what you've been up to.” Trent quickly answered.

“Alright, fine. I'll go with you.” Gwen sighed, “But no funny business!”

“Come on, Gwen.” Trent assured her, “You know I don't intend on any funny business.” 

“Right. It's been a long time since we've seen each other I guess I've forgotten.”

“Well, let's go find Ken.”

“Right. It looks like it will rain soon.” 

The two leave the hotel room. TK and Kari glanced at each other and then at Matt. 

“Do you think we should have went with them?” TK asked.

“I think that would've been a good idea,” Matt answered, “but I think Trent wanted to be alone with Gwen I guess.” 

“But what if something is out there?” Kari asked in worry.

TK, Kari and Matt looked outside in worry.

As for Ken........

Ken and Wormmon were walking at the woods around the hotel area. Wormmon noticed as the sky begins to turn gray. 

“Ken,” Wormmon said, “I think it's beginning to rain.” 

“You're right.” Ken replied, “It might be time for us to get back inside since it's going to rain.”

“Good idea.”

Suddenly, Ken gasped as he was seeing flashes of what appeared to be the Dark Ocean, Not again. 

He remembered the time he placed his digivice in the dark ocean, watching it turn into the black digivice and his young voice declaring, “This is mine now!”

The flashbacks get to Ken and then he fell to the ground on his knees, screaming.

“Oh no! Ken!” Wormmon yelled, hoping someone would come soon, “Not again! Help!”

Gwen and Trent were walking around in the woods. 

Trent, I know that there's a different reason why you wanted me to walk in the woods with you.” Gwen asked as she was glaring at him, “Now tell me, what is it?”

I don't know. Maybe I just......” Trent sighed as he tried giving out his answer, “Well, if you really want the truth Gwen, I brought you with me.......”

He was interrupted as they both heard Ken screaming from the distance. 

“Ken?!” Gwen was startled by the scream. 

“I heard too!” Trent exclaimed, also startled by the scream, “Let's go!”

The two hurried over to find their friend and help him. 

As for Bridgette and Geoff, they were walking at the opposite side of the forest.

“Isn't this weather nice?” Bridgette asked.

“Yeah. I can agree on that.” Geoff answered. 

“Too bad that it's going to rain in just a little bit.” 

“Yeah. If it wasn't for that, we could stay out here all day if we wanted.” 

Suddenly, the two heard Ken's screaming from the distance. 

“Ken!” Bridgette gasped.

“What the heck?!!” Geoff exclaimed.

“We should check it out!” 

Geoff nodded at his girlfriend's plan and they ran to their friend's aide. 

Ken was now on his knees, groaning in fear and pain.

“Oh Ken!” Wormmon looked over in concern

Gwen and Trent were the first to arrive at the area.

“Ken!” Trent called. 

“Ken, what's wrong?!” Gwen asked in concern.

Bridgette and Geoff arrived seconds later. 

“What's going on?” Bridgette asked.

“The ocean!” Ken cried.

“You don't think he has lost it, do you?” Geoff asked.

“GEOFF!” Bridgette glanced at him in response.

“The Dark Ocean! It's horrible!” Ken continued crying out in fear.

“Dark.....Ocean?” Gwen was startled at what Ken was saying, “You don't mean what I think...”

“What do you mean on Dark Ocean?” Trent looked confused. 

“It's nothing. I'm okay.” Ken tried to assure the four, as he snapped out of his fear.

“No! You're not!” Bridgette objected as she helped him up.

“She's right.” Trent added, “If you were fine you wouldn't have screamed like that, scaring us.” 

What the six didn't know was that they were being drifted into another world, entering into the dark world where this Dark Ocean was located. 

“You know, I think I might know how you feel Ken.” Gwen said, “I used to have those scary dreams before.”


	2. Part 2 of 4

PART II

Ken, Wormmon, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette and Geoff were walking in what is now the dark forrest that Ken recognizes which caused him to be nervous as he saw the familiar surroundings around him and the others. 

“Where are we?” Bridgette asked as she appeared to also be freaked out.

“It looks like we're in the woods, but it's like,” Geoff paused before speaking up again, “a bit darker than what we saw.”

“Should we be heading back now?” Gwen asked.

“That sounds like a good idea, but it seems that we've got a problem.” Ken gulped, even though he was the one that said it.

“And what would that be?” Bridgette asked.

“It appears that we have been walking in circles in what appears to be like hours.” Wormmon answered.

“What?!!” Gwen, Trent, Geoff and Bridgette all exclaimed.

“It looks like we've been sent to the dark world.” Ken looked up.

“The Dark World?!” Gwen exclaimed.

“This does not sound good!” Bridgette held herself as if she was experiencing shivers.

“How is this even possible?” Trent asked, confused.

“I don't know.” Ken shrugged.

“Why are we standing here panicking?” Trent told the others, “We need to find our way out of here!”

“I'm afraid it's not that simple.” Ken replied.

“What do you mean?” Gwen asked in a panic, “Are you saying we're stuck here forever?”

“No.” Ken said, “There must be a reason that we've been sent to this dark world. Me, especially.”

“Are we going to be able to find a way to get out of this dark world?” Bridgette asked.

“It is worth trying.” Geoff looked up.

“We can find out a way.” Ken replied.

“Right.” Trent nodded.

AT THE HOTEL LOBBY........

The Phoenix Redeemers and the Radical Superstars were all gathered at the lobby, worried about the others, as they were unaware they have been dragged to the other world. 

“Shouldn't the others be back from getting Ken back here already?” Yolei asked.

“Yeah. It's starting to rain.” Cody added. 

“Do you think that something might've happened to all of them?” Kari asked in worry.

“I hope not.” Yolei answered. She sighed thinking about Ken, Come on Ken. Please be okay, please. I need you!

“I knew we should've went with Gwen and Trent to find Ken.” TK said as he raised his fist in the air.

“That would've been a wise decision.” Sora crossed her arms.

“I agree with you there,” Matt sighed before he said, “We can only hope for the best.”

“I agree.” DJ nodded. 

“DJ?” a voice called from a distance.

DJ turned to see his Digimon partner Terriermon glance at him. 

“This is very bad, I know it.” said Terriermon.

“What makes you think that?” DJ asked.

“Usually if something comes up where your friends are missing,” Terriermon answered, “that means something has happened.”

“Terriermon does have a point.” Kari said.

“Where did he come from?” TK asked.

“Um, as crazy as this may sound,” DJ answered, “he followed me from the woods yesterday and said I was his Digimon partner.”

“Would that be after you went for your walk?” Heather asked.

“Yeah.” DJ nodded.

“Are you implying that you've now become a Digidestined?!” Matt asked.

“If you're meaning I have something like this.” DJ answered as he revealed a brown digivice, “Yeah.”

Matt, Sora, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari all looked at DJ and then at each other in surprise. 

“I guess we missed Canada when we helped the Digidestined around the world a few months ago.” Sora said. 

“I wasn't exactly a Digidestined last year,” DJ replied, “because I didn't have a digivice at the time either.”

“That's a good point.” Matt grinned. 

“So I guess you know a bit more about the Digimon as we do now.” Yolei said.

“It looks like it.” DJ nodded.

AT THE OTHER WORLD........

“Gwen, what exactly did you mean you've had scary dreams like that before?” Trent asked.

“Huh?” Gwen shot up.

“What you told Ken,” Trent asked, “What did you mean by that?” 

“Yeah. What did you mean by what you said?” Ken added, trying to get rid of the nerves that were still with him.

“It's because I saw this dark ocean in my dreams when I was young after my cousin Ben's death,” Gwen finally answered, “I never told anyone because I didn't want anyone to think I was weak.”

“I don't think that.” Trent replied.

“It's good that you revealed that to us.” Bridgette comforted her friend.

“She's right.” Ken nodded, “Bottling up your emotions is not good. I should know.”

“What he said.” Geoff grinned. 

The six walked at the dark woods to try to find a way out. They ended up finding themselves near the edge of a cliff.

“Oh great! A dead end!” Gwen exclaimed.

“Now what?” Trent asked.

“I'm sure that there's another way to find an exit you guys.” Geoff crossed his arms.

“I admire Geoff's optimism.” said Wormmon.

“I couldn't agree more, Wormmon.” Ken looked over at his digimon friend.

Bridgette walks over to the edge of the cliff. 

“Bridgette?” Ken looked in worry.

“Bridge,” Geoff spoke up, “I think you shouldn't go too far to the edge.”

“It doesn't seem like much,” Bridgette replied, “And it's a good thing I'm not scared of heights like DJ.”

“It's still kind of risky for us to be that close to the edge.” Trent said. 

“They're right you know.” Gwen nodded in agreement.

“What they said.” Ken looked at Gwen and Trent before nodding as well.

“What do you guys think is gonna happen? Do you think that I'd probably.......”

Bridgette stumbled over the cliff's edge and she was about to fall until Gwen rushed over and grabs her by the arm.

“Lose balance and fall over the cliff? Yeah!” Trent exclaimed.

“I really wish you wouldn't do such a thing!” Geoff added in panic.

“At this moment Geoff, to tell the truth, so do I!” Bridgette replied.

“Bridgette!” Ken hurried over to help Gwen get Bridgette to safety. 

“Hang on, Bridgette! I have you!” Gwen assured her friend.

Just as Ken, Geoff and Trent arrived at the area, Gwen and Ken gasped at what they were both seeing: the Dark Ocean's waves below Bridgette. Gwen fell backwards, causing Bridgette to fall down the canyon as both girls, along with Ken were screaming. 

“Bridgette! I'm coming!” Geoff called out as he jumped off the cliff.

“Gwen?!” Trent grabbed a hold of Gwen as she was panicking. 

“Not again!” Wormmon looked up in worry over Ken as he frantically holding his head in his hands and Gwen passed out in Trent's arms.


	3. Part 3 of 4

PART III

“Gwen?”

At the voice she heard, Gwen opened her eyes and woke up to see Trent, who was the voice that called her name.

“Gwen, are you okay?” Trent asked in worry.

“Ugh! I think so. I guess I freaked out back there.” Gwen answered as she fully regained consciousness. 

“I freaked out too.” Ken looked over at the two.

“Ken.” Gwen looked up at him.

“I saw the Dark Ocean and I.....I got scared.” Ken said, “I had no idea you saw the same thing.”

“The Dark Ocean?” Gwen sighed before saying, “So it is real and not my imagination.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Trent asked.

“I used to see the Dark Ocean in my darkest thoughts.” Ken answered, “I could open the gate to the Dark Ocean, but I had no way or intention of sending you guys here.”

“It must be this weather.” Trent replied.

“I used to see the Dark Ocean in my dreams right after Ben died.” Gwen said.

“How come you two can see the Dark Ocean and not me?! I'm confused.” Trent asked.

“I guess you keep things about your life more open than Gwen and I do.” Ken answered, “Which is also why we're attracted to this dark world like Kari is.”

“Kari?!” Trent shot up in surprise, “She's one of the nicest girls I've known! Plus she's not into darkness......no offense Gwen.”

“None taken. I can see what you mean.” Gwen grinned.

“Kari keeps things bottled up inside so she won't cause anyone to get hurt.” Ken revealed, “You can ask her for yourself when we get back to the hotel.”

“If we get back.” Gwen looked down.

“We will get back, Gwen. We just have to think positive.” Trent assured her as he touched her shoulders. 

Gwen sighed before suddenly remembering something, “What about Bridgette and Geoff? Are they okay?”

Ken and Trent both glanced at Gwen before the guys glanced at each other then all three of them glanced down the cliff.

As for Geoff and Bridgette.......

Geoff managed to catch Bridgette before she could hit hard on the ground. 

“I got you, Bridgette!” Geoff shouted.

Geoff noticed a vine nearby and grabbed it just as the two were about to hit the bottom. 

“We're safe now. Are you okay, Bridge?” Geoff asked.

“I think so.” Bridgette nodded, “What's gotten into Gwen?”

“I don't know. Ken freaked out as well. It's like they saw something that we didn't see.” 

“This is scary.” 

“You can say that again.”

As for Gwen, Ken and Trent......

Gwen dropped to her knees and screamed in fear.

“Gwen?” Ken looked at her, worried.

“What's wrong?” Trent asked, also worried.

“I want out of this nightmarish forest!” Gwen screamed.

“We'll get out of here! I'm sure we will.” Ken assured her.

“Yeah. You can't give in to your fears.” Trent knelt down to Gwen, “Besides, I need you.” 

Gwen and Trent glanced at each other awkwardly despite Gwen still being in fear.

“Well.....that you may need me, but how do we even know how to get out of here?” Gwen's voice was shaky with fear, “Besides we have to find Geoff and Bridgette first!”

“We'll find them.” Ken tried assuring his friend, “I'm sure they made it and are looking for us right now.”

“And we'll find a way out of here.” Trent added. 

“We won't! We will never make it out of here!” Gwen yelled, “Our lives our over! I'll never get married and have a career to enjoy for years to come! I hate this!” 

Trent grabbed Gwen by the arms and gently shook her, “Will you cut that out?!”

He released her, “Forgive me, but I had to do something to get you back to your senses. I know that we're going to make it.”

“It's cool. I guess I needed that.”

“Harsh, but effective.” said Wormmon. 

“Gwen, Trent, you two can deal with your lover's patch up later after we get out of this dark world.” Ken spoke up. 

Trent and Gwen both glanced at Ken before they glance at each other again, giving each other a small smile.

None of them know that an invisible figure is watching them. It's pitch black eyes with bright dark blue eyes are the only thing that appear. 

Good. The Ichijouji boy is here.” said an evil voice, “And he brought some friends with him too.”

Small white needles started appearing from out of nowhere aiming for Gwen, Trent and Ken.

“Incoming!” Wormmon shouted.

Ken and Gwen managed to duck away from the needles that were after them. However, a couple of needles hit Trent in his neck, causing him to scream in pain.

“Trent! He's hit!” Gwen cried.

Suddenly, the attack stopped. 

“What was that?!” Trent asked, tending to his neck.

“I'm not for sure,” Wormmon answered, “but with the dark world, anything is possible.”

“Trent, are you okay?” Gwen asked in worry.

“I think so.” Trent answered, “This just gave me a great deal of pain, whatever that was.”

“Let's hope whatever that was doesn't attack us again.” Ken replied.

“And let's find Geoff and Bridgette.” Gwen smiled.

“Good idea.” Trent nodded, still in pain.

He stood up as the four started walking, looking for their friends, not knowing the pain Trent was starting to give him a startling effect.

Back in the real world at the hotel........

Kari started screaming before clutching her hand in her hands, “Oh no! The darkness!” 

“What?!” TK was startled by this.

“I feel the darkness! It's coming!” Kari cried.

“What the heck is she talking about?” Heather asked as she crossed her arms.

“Bad news. That's all I can say.” Yolei answered. 

“Well, you guys check it out. I'll be in my room.” Heather replied.

“You don't even care do you?!” Yolei snapped.

“Hey, if five's down,” Heather grinned, “that means five less people to deal with in the competition.”

She walked away to her hotel room as Yolei growled in anger, “Oh yeah, you vixen! You are the most inconsiderate, selfish, bossy annoying evil doing bully of a girl!”

Kari and TK grabbed her before she could go after Heather.

“Don't worry about her, Yolei.” Kari said.

“Yeah. We got bigger things to worry about.” TK added.

“They're right you know. We have to find Ken and the others.” Hawkmon nodded.

“I bet they're exposed to the dangers of what we go through and what DJ will go through.” Gatomon theorized.

“I believe so too.” Patamon added, “Do you really think Gwen, Trent, Geoff and Bridgette will have life changing moments?”

“I don't know.” Gatomon shook her head, “DJ now has a Digimon partner and is now a Digidestined. Anything can happen at this point.”

“I have to agree since the changes in the Digital World and this world has occurred.” Armadillomon said, “Things are so unpredictable these days.”

Terriermon looked at the group before looking over at DJ. 

DJ, this may be your first week with me as your partner,” Terriermon spoke up, “but we shouldn't be standing here doing nothing. You're a Digidestined now. It's time for you to start acting like one.” 

“What do you want me to do?” DJ asked.

“Use your Digivice.” Terriermon answered, “When the others have their digimon to digivolve, do what they do.” 

“It's worth a shot. I'm game!” DJ nodded and smiled.

“I'll call Davis.” said Cody, “We'll probably need Ex Veemon, Raidramon or Flamedramon.”

“Um, Cody.” Yolei spoke up.

“Davis is eliminated, remember?” Sora added.

Too late there. Cody was already gone to make the phone call. 

“I guess he didn't hear you.” Matt said. 

In response both Sora and Yolei sighed. 

“The rest of us should start searching.” Kari spoke up. 

“Good luck.” said Lindsay. 

“Patamon......you're up first!” TK got out his green digivice. 

“You got it, TK!” Patamon nodded.

“Patamon digivolve to.....Angemon!!” 

“Gatomon, are you ready?” Kari asked as she got out her pink digivice. 

“It's time to find our friends!” Gatomon exclaimed. 

“Gatomon digivolve to.......Angewomon!”

“Heather may be inconsiderate about Ken and the others but I care about them!” Yolei got out her red digivice, “Ready, Hawkmon?” 

“You got it!” Hawkmon answered.

“Hawkmon digivolve to.........Aquilamon!” 

“Okay Terriermon, are you ready?” DJ asked. 

“You bet!” Terriermon nodded.

“Terriermon digivolve to...........Gargomon!” 

“So, you're Gargomon now?”

“That's right!”

“Let's go find our friends!” TK exclaimed.

Meanwhile Cody was on the phone with Davis.

“Hello Davis?” Cody said on the phone, “Yes. We're fine. We are needing some reinforcement. No, not for the competition. We think that Ken, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette and Geoff may have been lost in the dark world and the other Digidestined are searching for him right now.” 

“Say no more! I'm on my way!” replied Davis' voice.

“Good to hear.” Cody said before hanging up. He looked at his digimon partner and got out his yellow digivice, “Time for us to take action, Armadillomon!”

“It's about time!” Armadillomon exclaimed.

“Armadillomon digivolve to........Ankylomon!” 

The two managed to catch up with the other Digidestined as they were leaving the hotel. 

Back in the Dark World.........

Bridgette and Geoff were walking in the dark world, looking for the others. 

“Gwen! Trent! Ken!” Bridgette called. 

“Ken! Gwen! Trent!” Geoff called. Then he sighed asking, “Where could they be?”

“I bet they're looking for us.” Bridgette smiled.

“You're probably right.” Geoff nodded. 

They both heard a scary roar. They turned to see Monochromon approach them, ready to attack them. 

“This is so not awesome!” Geoff exclaimed.

“You can say that again!” Bridgette looked in panic, “That thing is going to attack us!”

“What'll we do? What'll we do?” Geoff asked in panic. 

The Monochromon marched towards the two. 

“It looks like we are going to have to run!!” Bridgette exclaimed. 

“It looks like it!” Geoff nodded.

The two ran as hard as they can when suddenly they end up face to face at a dead end: an ocean.

“Is that the Dark Ocean?! The one that Ken mentioned!” Geoff asked.

“I hope not. If so, we're in trouble!” Bridgette exclaimed.

“Either way, we ARE in trouble!”

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared from the sky and then it formed into two separate forms of orbs landing in the hands' of Bridgette and Geoff.

“What is it?” Bridgette asked.

“Beats me.” 

The orbs turned into two different digivices. Bridgette's D3 is cyan in color while Geoff's D3 is yellow in color. 

“They're Digivices!” Bridgette exclaimed.

“Digivices? The ones that Yolei and Cody have?” Geoff asked. 

“I think so. I don't get it though. What does this mean?” 

“It means you're Digidestined now.” a distant voice answered.

The two were startled by the voice.

“Who said that?” Geoff asked. 

“We did.” answered a second voice. 

They looked to see a Crabmon and a Renamon looking at the two. 

“They're Digimon!” Geoff exclaimed.

“Stand back, Bridgette!” said Renamon. 

“We will take it from here, Geoff!” added Crabmon.

Geoff and Bridgette both appeared to be confused. 

The two Digimon used their attacks to kill the dark digimon, putting Bridgette in shock.

“You.....you guys killed that digimon!” Bridgette exclaimed.

“Do not worry.” Renamon assured her, “Unlike Digimon like us and animals, these dark digimon have no hearts.”

“We're not merciless killers you know! We only kill the evil digimon if it's necessary.” Crabmon added.

“If not necessary, you, the Digidestined can just send the digimon back to the Digital World.” Renamon added.

“I guess if that's the case, then it's a good thing.” Bridgette nodded, “Right.”

“Yeah.” Crabmon replied.

“So you guys are our respective partners?” Geoff asked.

“Yes.” Renamon answered, “I am Renamon and I will be Bridgette's Digimon partner.”

“Cool!” Bridgette replied, “I guess.”

“I'm Crabmon,” Crabmon introduced himself, “And I will be your partner, Geoff.”

“Awesome!” Geoff exclaimed.

“We understand that you two have friends also trapped in this dark world and you need to find them.” said Renamon.

“Yes!” Bridgette nodded.

“We should head over and find them!” Crabmon exclaimed.

“Exactamundo!” Geoff declared..

The two along with their digimon hurried away to find their friends.

As for Gwen, Trent, Ken and Wormmon.......

The four continued to walk around in the dark world. Suddenly Trent screamed in pain as he started flaring up and his body started shaking.

“Oh no! Trent!” Gwen knelt down, worried for her friend.

“What's going on?!” Ken asked.

“Whatever it is, it sounds bad.” Wormmon answered. 

Trent slowly stood up as his eyes are glowing red and his skin turned pale. 

“Trent! Are you okay?” Gwen appeared surprised at his new appearance. 

“How can I be okay?!” Trent exclaimed, pointing at Ken, “I see him! He's going to hurt you!”

“What?!” Ken seemed surprised

“What are you talking about?!” Gwen asked. 

“The Digimon Emperor!” Trent answered, “He's near you, Gwen! I won't allow him to hurt you!” 

Ken gasped in surprise.

“Digimon Emperor?” Gwen looked in confusion.

“How does he even know?” Ken asked.

“Will this answer your question?” the evil voice asked. 

An invisible figure emerges, showing her visible form. A tall scaly like digimon with long white hair and red eyes appear.

“What is that?!” Gwen freaked out over seeing the evil digimon before them.

The Digimon Analyzer reveals info of this new Digimon.

“I am Astronemon! I am a dark digimon with two very special attacks: the power of invisibility and my needle blast, which allows my victims to experience hallucinations.” 

Before Ken could make a move, Trent started fighting the young guy who didn't anticipate the punch sent to him. 

“Ken!” Wormmon cried.

“Trent! What's wrong with you?!” Ken exclaimed. 

“You should know Digimon Emperor!” Trent yelled in rage, “You won't hurt Gwen or anymore Digimon like you used to do!”

“Stop this Trent! Please!” Ken tried backing away only to be stopped by a rock, “I am not the Digimon Emperor......anymore!” 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that if that makes you feel better about yourself.” Trent replied.

“Trent! STOP!” 

“I must end this once and for all!”

“NO!!” Gwen yelled.

“Yes. Finish him! Finish the Digimon Emperor!” Astronemon ordered.

Trent picked up Ken and pushed him in the Dark Ocean as Wormmon and Gwen watched in horror. 

“Trent! Don't do this!” Ken yelled as he struggled to get out of the ocean, “You don't know what you're doing!”

“Of course I do.” Trent replied, “I'm finishing you off for your own good, Digimon Emperor!”

“Trent, stop it!” Gwen cried.

“Ken!” Wormmon looked worried. 

Astronemon chuckled evilly. 

Within a few more seconds, Ken stopped struggling to return to the surface as Trent was drowning him into the Dark Ocean. 

“Trent, STOP IT!!” Gwen screamed.

“Ken, NO!!” Wormmon cried.


	4. Part 4 of 4

PART IV: The Conclusion

Gwen looked in horror as Trent was drowning Ken in the Dark Ocean. 

“Yes dear pawn! Kill him! Kill him!” Astronemon was instigating the situation. 

“This is almost like when Ben died!” Gwen exclaimed.

Gwen suddenly remembered when she was young, Ben's death.

“My mom bought me this book about Digimon and it was the same one that my cousin Ben used to have. He lost it somehow, but one day on the bus home from school, he saw me with the book and accused me of stealing his book when I didn't. The bus driver actually believed him and took the book from me.”

“I swear......Sometimes I wish.......,” Gwen could remember hearing her young self screaming, “I WISH BEN WAS DEAD!”

“ And then about a couple of days later, he did when the bully drowned him at the beach.” 

She saw the bubbles in the water disappear which made her flash to present day. 

Gwen saw the bubbles in the Dark Ocean disappear where Ken was located. This caused her to take action.

“Trent, that's enough!” Gwen exclaimed in anger. 

She grabbed Trent and pushed him to the ground, landing on top of him in the process. The white needles are then removed from Trent, landing on a nearby rock. 

“NO!!” Astronemon screamed in rage.

“Do you have any idea on what you have done?!” Gwen yelled at Trent. 

“Gwen? Huh?” Trent looked around confused as he snapped out of the trance, “What are you doing on top of me?”

“What are you saying?” Gwen asked, “You don't remember what you was doing?”

“I don't.” Trent looked as his skin and eye color were back to normal.

“How can you not.....”

“Before you say anything else,” Wormmon said, “it was those white needles from Astronemon that was controlling Trent, causing him to have hallucinations and what he was doing.”

“What WAS I doing?” Trent asked as he freaked out.

“I believe your victim has drowned in the ocean.” Astronemon said.

“Oh no! KEN!!” Trent exclaimed. He hurried to fish Ken out of the Dark Ocean. 

“He had no control over what he did.” Gwen gasped.

“That's right, Goth child!” Astronemon revealed, “I placed him under my control using my Needle Blast attack! I was aiming for Ken Ichijouji, but this works perfectly. For now.”

“You monster!” Gwen exclaimed angrily, “ And how do you even know about Ken?!” 

“Ken! Gwen! Trent!” Bridgette's voice called.

“Guys! We're here! We found you!” called Geoff's voice.

Gwen looked to see Bridgette, Renamon, Geoff and Crabmon running to where they were. 

“Gwen, where are Trent and Ken?” Bridgette asked.

“They....” Gwen started to say. Before she could say anything else, Trent resurfaced from the ocean with an unconscious Ken in his arms. Renamon and Crabmon were trying holding off Astronemon.

“Save Ken!” Trent told Geoff and Bridgette.

“What the heck happened?” Geoff asked. 

“He's not breathing! He drowned!” Trent answered. 

“Say no more!” Bridgette replied before looking at Geoff, “Geoff! Help me with CPR!”

Trent gently placed Ken on the ground. Bridgette began mouth to mouth as Geoff started pressing on his chest. 

“Come on, Ken!” cried Bridgette. 

“Breathe! You have to breathe, dude!” Geoff said as he was doing his part in the CPR.

“Poor Ken.” Wormmon said in worry. 

“This is all my fault.” Trent looked down. 

“It wasn't your fault.” Gwen assured him, “You were being controlled!” 

Ken felt himself being separated from his body and he looked down and the next thing he knew, he found himself in a dark room.

“Where am I?” Ken asked. 

He shielded himself from a bright light. Seconds later, he managed to look near the light and saw his brother Sam.

“Sam? What's going on?” Ken looked in shock at the appearance of his brother.

“You will have time to roam around the afterlife after your death.” Sam spoke up. 

“I don't understand! Am I dead?” Ken asked, confused. 

“No. Not yet. It's not your time.” Sam said to him, “You can't do that to Mom and Dad or your friends. You still have a destiny that awaits you. I want you to know that I know you didn't mean what you said on the day I died. I miss you, Mom and Dad and I love you guys. You should go back to your friends.”

“I love you too.” Ken nodded as he was nearly emotional. Then Ken returned to his body as Bridgette and Geoff kept going with their CPR. 

“Don't give up on us, Ken!” Bridgette pleaded. 

Suddenly, Ken woke up, coughing out water. After the water was coughed out, he looked around in a state of confusion. 

“Bridgette. Geoff.” Ken spoke weakly. 

“Easy there.” Bridgette compassionately touched his shoulder. 

“Is Trent okay?” Ken asked. 

“What?! I don't understand.” Trent spoke up, “I....I hurt you. I almost killed you, and you decide to forgive me?”

“It's alright.” Ken assured him, “You had absolutely no control over what happened. It was Astronemon.” 

“That's right! And I am about to place you back under my control, making you my pawn!” Astronemon aimed his attack for Trent, “Needle Blast!”

“Trent, look out!” Ken used what strength he had to get up to save his friend. He managed to get Trent out of the way and the needles hit Ken in the back of the neck. 

“Aaah!!” Ken screamed.

“Oh no!” Gwen cried. 

“Ken!” Trent looked in horror.

“This isn't good.” said Renamon. 

“I couldn't agree more!” Crabmon added.

“That is it, Astronemon!” Trent pointed in anger at the dark digimon, “You have no control over me anymore! And I won't let anyone else suffer, not if I can help it!”

“That's right! You tell her Trent! With the power of love and friendship, we are strong!” Gwen added.

Suddenly, the bright light appeared again and like before two orbs appeared from the sky but this time they come to Gwen and Trent. 

“What the?!” Gwen exclaimed. 

“What's going on?!” Trent asked. 

“The same thing happened to us!” Geoff asked. 

“So that's why you guys got digimon partners?!” Gwen asked.

“Exactly.” Bridgette nodded.

Gwen looked to see her D3 is Midnight Blue in color. 

“My Digivice is.......Midnight blue!” Gwen smiled. 

“Your favorite color!” Trent exclaimed. 

He looked to see his D3 is Crimson Red in color.

“Awesome! I have a crimson red digivice.” Trent said, “It's like the ones Ken, TK and Kari have!” 

“Gwen!” a voice called.

“Trent! We've been waiting for you!” a second voice called. 

An Elecmon and a Gizamon appear.

“You guys are Digidestined now!” Ken exclaimed.

“Whoa!” Gwen exclaimed.

“Awesome! And you two are?” Trent looked over at the two digimon. 

The Digimon Analyzer revealed info about the two Digimon. 

“I am Elecmon! I am the ready, willing and able Digimon partner to you, Trent!”

“And I am Gizamon! I'll be your partner, Gwen!” 

“Looks like Astronemon is history!” Ken declared on his knees as he was still weak from his ordeal.

“Go for it!” Gwen cheered on her new Digimon. 

“The Digimon will win!” Trent declared.

“And I'm supposed to be scared, how?” Astronemon retorted. 

“You're going down, so you should be scared!” Gizamon said.

“You are not keeping our friends in this dark world!” Renamon added. 

“That's right! We are taking them back home!” Elecmon declared.

“Digimon, all together!” Crabmon exclaimed. 

“Right!!!” the other digimon nodded.

“Lighting Knife!” Elecmon aimed his attack for Astronemon. 

“Frog Kick!” Gizamon did the same. 

“Scissors Attack!” as did Crabmon.

“My turn!” Renamon exclaimed before aiming her attack for Astronemon, “Power Paw!” 

After a few more blows the Digimon gave to Astronemon, the Dark Digimon was now on the brink of death.

“This looks like I am finished.” Astronemon looked over at the Digidestined and their Digimon, “You may have destroyed me, but this isn't the end of the darkness, especially for you, Ken Ichijouji. My master will return for you! Count on it!” 

Astronemon vanished in dark dust, which released white light, bringing Ken, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff and their Digimon back to the real world. 

The others in the real world saw the white light shining.

“Look at that!” Kari exclaimed as Angewomon was carrying her.

“Do you think that's them?” Davis asked as he was riding on Ex Veemon. 

“Could be.” TK answered as Angemon was carrying him. 

“I sure hope so.” Yolei sighed, riding on Aquilamon, “I hope Ken and the others are okay.” 

“That was pretty easy.” DJ grinned, standing next to Gargomon. 

“I hope they made it out okay.” Cody said, riding on Ankylomon.

“Me too.” Ankylomon looked at his partner. 

Bridgette, Geoff, Ken, Trent and Gwen returned back in the real world along with their Digimon.

“Whoa!!” Bridgette and Gwen both exclaimed at the same time.

“Double Whoa!!” Geoff and Trent exclaimed together. 

“Ken! Guys!” the group heard Yolei call out. 

“We're here!” Kari's voice called.

The ten looked to see Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, DJ and Cody run to them, meeting up with them. 

“DJ? You're a Digidestined too?!” Gwen asked, surprised. 

“Yeah. So, you guys know too huh?” DJ answered, looking at the four new digimon with them

“Pretty much.” Trent nodded.

The five explained about their trip to the dark world and how they became Digidestined and got their Digimon. Medics were called to send Ken to the infirmary. 

“So you guys are now Digidestined?” TK was surprised by this news, This is interesting! 

“I know! It's like awesome!” Geoff exclaimed.

“I knew only certain people could be Digidestined,” Bridgette said, “but I had no idea that we would be chosen as Canadian Digidestined.” 

A couple of nurses arrived to the scene and tended to Ken, who has nearly passed out. They place him in the gurney. Davis and Yolei walked over to his side. 

“Ken,” Yolei said, “I really thought that we lost you to that dark world for good this time. I'm just glad that you and the others are okay.”

“Are you going to be okay, Ken?” Davis asked.

“I think so. Just had a terrible ordeal is all.” Ken answered weakly.

Yolei placed Wormmon at Ken's side in the gurney, and Wormmon assured his partner, “Don't worry, Ken. I won't leave you.” 

“Thanks, friend.” Ken smiled.

“The dark digimon Astronemon warned Ken that her master would come back for him.” Gwen told the others.

“It was the same digimon that placed me under her control, making me think that Ken was this Digimon Emperor and caused me to try to kill him!” Trent added.

“Why would she make you do that?” DJ asked.

“You don't think this Astronemon meant Daemon, does she?” TK asked.

“I hope not.” Ken answered.

The nurses carried Ken away in the gurney he was laying on and they sent him to the infirmary.

“Daemon?” Gwen appeared confused, “That's pretty close to the word demon.” 

“We have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?” Trent asked. 

“Yeah. You do.” Kari nodded. 

“Will Ken be okay and still be able to compete?” Bridgette asked.

“Hopefully.” TK sighed.

“He's just exhausted I bet. He'll recover within the next day or so.” Kari assured her. 

“You guys are back in one piece. I guess I will be heading back then.” Davis said. 

“See you Davis.” Yolei waved at her friend.

“I'll cheer you all on at home, especially you Kari.” Davis smirked at Kari. 

“Don't push your luck, Davis.” Kari rolled her eyes.

A few hours later, Bridgette and Geoff returned to their hotel room and DJ, Gwen and Trent returned to their hotel room. Everyone was glad to be back in the real world where things made sense to them. 

Trent and Gwen were in their hotel room, sitting next to each other.

“I'm really glad that we're back from that awful dark world.” said Gwen. 

“I agree. I think this experience has changed us since we have last seen each other.” Trent replied. 

“You think?” 

“Yeah. In Total Drama Action we broke up after we were on separate teams. I believe it was for my own good when I think about it long and hard. I shouldn't have thrown the challenges for my team.” 

“I'm sorry for what I did to you to cause your elimination in the Total Drama Action series.”

“I already told you it was cool.” 

“You know when I was dating Duncan during Total Drama World Tour, it wasn't the same as when we were together. It just wasn't.” 

“Same here. When I was dating this girl named Kaylee, I was thinking of you. I guess I was never over you. Though Kaylee ended up cheating on me with this guy named Dustin.” 

“What nerve of her!” Gwen exclaimed, then she sighed before she said, “I guess I was never over you either. You know? This experience has seemed to brought us both closer than ever before.”

“I couldn't agree more.” Trent replied, “I just hope that Ken is okay, I feel terrible for what happened.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that it was not your fault and you was being controlled?” Gwen asked.

“I guess you don't have to tell me anymore. I am just worried about Ken.” Trent smiled in response. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Trent.” Elecmon assured his partner. 

“Yeah. Astronemon is no more and Ken will be on his feet in no time.” Gizamon added, “Wormmon is looking after him in the infirmary.” 

“You know, I believe nothing will separate us ever again now that we are Digidestined. Not even Heather.” Trent declared.

“You can say that again.” Gwen smiled. The two shared their first kiss in a long time. 

“That felt good.” Gwen sighed and smiled.

“I agree. You have no idea how I have missed that.” Trent grinned. The two sat next to each other, smiling.


End file.
